fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari Kora
Appearence *X804 Hikari has reddish-brown hair that's remains messy despite his attempt to keep it neat; his eyes of a similar, hazel, colour but with a strange gray tint. For clothes Hikari wear a neat, buttoned up, Maroon jacket that flare of at the hip till quarter way down his legs. For leg ware he has baggy, winter brown, trousers that are cut of at the knees by tight black strips that's are wrapped around until his maroon slip on shoes. *X825 Now Hikari has black hair and his eyes a slightly red tinted. He has black robes with a white sash. History and Life *X785-X801 As child Hikari traveled all over Earthland with his parents who were trade runners, after witnessing many strange magic's on his travels he became passionate about learning lots of it. Hikari mastered the combining of wind and fire magic at a young age; at the age of 14 his parents were killed and he was kidnapped by the dark guild Yami Encrusted. After his escape he joined the Dragon Whisper guild at the age of 15 and was promoted to S-Class shortly before his 16th birthday due to his skill and knowledge in magic. *X803 In this year Hikari masters all four elements: Air, Fire, Water (Taught to him by his future wife, Aami Mizu), Earth as well as there extended states such as lighting and ice. *X804 Hikari encountered the Yami Encrusted guild again at the age of 19. He had fought a group of bandits on a job who revealed to him that the dark guild was active in the area, Hikari then proceeded to take the guild down single handedly. During this encounter Hikari learned that the guild had done lacrima experiments of him when he was kidnapped, this knowledge allowed him to use a strange type of magic called "Magic Energy Channeling" which he used to defeat the guild master Mujona. The member of Black Lacrima were all arrested by the Magic Council. This battle made the Dragon Whisper guild more well know in the land as oppose to its previous almost non existent state. *X808 Dragon Whisper entered the Grand Magic Games with Hikari as a team member. *X809-X812 After the guild master of Dragon Whisper, Yashda Malrov, retires Hikari and Aami Mizu become joint guild masters of the guild. Yashda returns months later to reveal that he was actualy Shifuta the take-over dragon who had pretended to be human. Hikari attempts to learn dragon slayer magic from him but the dragon dies from illness a few days later, Miana the guild master assistant reveals that she was Shifuta's student and therefore the Take-Over Dragon Slayer. After two years of being joint guild masters Aami and Hikari retire to get married: they promote Miana to guild master. A year after getting married they have a daughter called Nami Kora. *X817 The Yami Encrusted dark guild return to use newly discovered black lacrima (created by Zeref) to steal people life force, they destroy most of Habia (Dragon Whisper home town) and Dragon Whisper guild hall killing many civilians and some guild members. Hikari help Miana to lead the guild in battle, the war is savage and ends with Hikari permanently crippling the Black Lacrima leader Mujona using his wind magic to shatter most of his bones. After the battle Hikari attempts to destroy the black lacrima but for unknown reasons Hikari absorbs its power on contact. At this point the effects of this are unknown to him. *X823 On a job where Hikari has to defeat a tribe of forest Vulcans he uncontrollably releases a large scale wave of death magic killing all of them, after this his hair begins to turn black. After this event Hikari decides to leave his guild and family for a year to learn to control the dark magic taking over him. *X825 Hikari returns to Habia after master control of the dark magic that had tried to take him over. He attempts to make up for lost time by training his daughter Nami who is now 13. Hikari's Hair his now completely black. *X829 Hikari accompanies Nami on her first S-Class job, however it goes wrong as they get attacked by a Demon, also known by their true name "Etherious". Hikari attacks it to protect his daughter, the fight leaves both badly beaten. The demon use time magic to slow down time for him to get a powerful attack in to obliterate both Hikari and Nami; whilst this is happening Yuta Samui, Nashi Dragneel and their son are on a walk in the area: they see the battle and run to help. As time slows down Hikari begin to use his absorb energy magic - subsequently absorbing the magic of everyone around him. Including the time magic, Nashi and Yuta's son's celestrial magic (inherited by Lucy Hearfilia along with the 12 Zodiac Keys) and Hikari's dark magic. This causes a bright white light that kills the demon however Hikari completely disappears never to be seen again. *X400 Hikari awakens in a field with no recollection on how he got there. He then discovers that he knows nothing about himself, not even his name.(Due to the combination of the magic's absorbed a Eclipse Portal was opened sending Hikari back to the year X400; it also connected him to magic meaning as long as magic exists he exists.) After walking aimlessly without any memory of his previous self Hikari finds people who give him the name Zeref. Magic and Abilities Magic Fire Magic *'Ignite ''' - Hikari pushes his hand towards an on object and engulfs it in flame'' *'Fire Arrow ''' - Hikari does a large clap in front of him sending a fire ball forwards'' *'Raging Inferno ''' - Hikari raises his hands creating a large rings of fire around him '' *'Flaming Fists ''' - He sets his fists on fire '' Wind Magic *'Swirling Breeze ''' - Hikari controls a light wind with his hands. '' *'Wind Dash ''' - Hikari crouches down with one hand in flat on the floor in front of him, he then dash's at incredible speed roughly 3 meters forwards'' *'Gale Force Wind ''' - Hikari pulls one arm in and the other he pushes out, the spell cause a gale force wind to shoot in the direction he wants'' *'Slicing Tornado ''' - Hikari sets a razor sharp tornado around him.'' Water Magic *'Water Bolt ''' -Hikari fire a bolt of water quickly the target '' *'Tsunami ''' - Hikari waves his hands over his head summoning a huge wave '' Earth Magic *'Stomp Spire ''' - Hikari stomps his foot causing a spire of earth to shoot from the ground '' *'Rock Armor ''' - Hikari creates armor from the earth '' *'Crackling Earth ''' - Hikari lays his hand on the floor causing a large crack to appear '' Ice Magic *'Ice Spike ''' - Hikari shoots a spike of ice at the target '' *'Ice Sheild ''' - Creates a shield from ice '' Lightning *'Lightning Strike ''' - Shoots a bolt of lightning at the target '' Element Magic Combos *'Lava Spray ''' - Hikari uses both hands to spray molten hot lava everywhere '' *'Swirling Storm of Judgment ''' - Hikari crouches and places both hands on the ground. Swirling black clouds appear above that emit hailstones and lightning at all enemies in the area '' *'Snow Storm ''' - Hikari summons a small snow storm. '' *'(Element) Shockwave ''' - Hikari slams his fists on the floor causing a shockwave of any element to erupt. '' *'Meteor Strike ''' - Hikari directs a meteor with his hand '' Magic Energy Channeling *'Absorb Energy ''' - Hikari stands in sold pose where his legs takes a wide solid, planted state and his fist are clenched into his sides. This magic allows him to absorb magic energy from the surrounding area into him. He body becomes a biological lacrima'' *'Energy Disperse ''' - Hikari stands in sold pose where his legs takes a wide solid, planted state and his fist are clenched into his sides. This magic allows him to disperse the energy he absorbed in various attacks. A large neon blue beam is fired from the fast spinning magic seal that is created where the caster want it'' Death Magic *'Death Surge Pulse ''' - A black, shadowy pulse erupts from Hikari's heart killing all in the area. '' *'Deathly Palm ''' - Hikari places his palm on the targets chest and removes their life. '' *'Death Beam ''' - Shoots a black beam that cuts through or kills anything it touches. '' Relationships *Joint guild master of Dragon Whisper with Aami Mizu (X809) *Married to Aami Mizu (X811) *Has a daughter called Nami (X812) *Good friends with Aisu Samui Quotes *"Um... Excuse me. Would it be possible for you to let me out of the cage?" -Hikari to bandit group (X804) *" Our guild was founded on the belief that a dragons whisper can be louder than it roar, a message I have stuck to since I joined the guild. But! Now...now is not the time for that... Proud members of Dragon Whisper, we have been attacked and people have died and so now is the time roar louder than ever before! SHOW THEM THE DRAGONS RAGE IN ALL OF US!" - Hikari rallying the guild members against Yami Encrusted (X817) Major Battles *Single handedly defeat the entire Yami Encrusted Guild (X804) *Defeats Yami Encrusted leader, Mujona, after the dark guild attacks Dragon Whisper (X817) *Protects Nami Kora against a demon (X829) Time line *'X785 ''' - Born'' *'X799 ''' - Kidnapped by Black Lacrima dark guild, parents killed'' *'X800 ''' - Joined Dragon Whisper'' *'X801 ''' - Promoted to S-Class'' *'X804 ''' - Encountered Black Lacrima again and defeated the entire guild'' *'X808 ''' - Participated in Grand Magic Games'' *'X809 ''' - Becomes joint guild master of Dragon Whisper with friend Aami Mizu.'' *'X811 ''' - Marries Aami Mizu, they both retire as guild masters.'' *'X812 ''' - Hikari and Aami's daughter, Nami, is born.'' *'X817 ''' - Yami Encrusted returns and attacks Dragon Whisper, Hikari permanently cripples Mujona the leader of the dark guild. After trying to destroy the Black Lacrima he absorbs its power'' *'X823 ''' - Hikari leaves to learn to control his death magic '' *'X825 ''' - He returns and begins to train Daughter, Nami'' *'X829 ''' - Hikari goes with Nami on her first S-Class job, they get attacked by a demon. During the fight a strange combination of magic's opens a mini eclipse portal, Hikari disappears.'' *'X400 ''' - Hikari wakes up in X400 with no memory, not even of his own name. No more is known.'' Trivia * Hikari Kora and Aisu Samui both die at the age of 44 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Whisper Members